


i regret nothing

by feralouma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)
Genre: F/M, Irondad, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralouma/pseuds/feralouma
Summary: a collection of stucky oneshots. yes i'm proud of them





	1. the bwgimming 😎

you save everyone,  
but 

who  
saves  
you  
?

hanahaki au

the hanahaki disease is an illness born from unrequited love. the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers and they will proceed to throw up and cough up the petals (sometimes even the flowers). one of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). the infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. if they choose neither option, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.  
there is no specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. we can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crush’s favourite flower isn’t a type of rose.

 

-urban dictionary

 

________________________________________

 

Bucky hauled himself out of bed. He trudged to the bathroom, emptily looking in the mirror. 

“Why won't the petals go away?” He asked blankly. 

Bucky stared emptily at the mirror and began to brush his hair. Then the coughing started. Petals flew out of his mouth. The petals landed softly on the floor, and Bucky swept them up and threw them away. He frowned in the mirror, and walked out of his room. 

“Here's to another terrible day,” He sighed, wiping the blood off of his cheek. 

________________________________________

 

“Morning Steve,” Bucky choked. 

“You ok, Buck?” Steve questioned warily. 

“Yeah, just a little cough,” He wheezed, a few blue and red petals slowly drifting out of his mouth. 

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Bucky, are you-”

“I’m fine,” Bucky murmured, walking away. 

________________________________________

he can't know  
he can't know  
he can't know  
he can't know  
he can't know  
he can't know 

He burned the thoughts into his mind, drilling them into his brain. Over. And over. Bucky was gripping his pillow so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

“Bucky?” Steve asked, his voice concerned and soft. 

“No,” Bucky said. “No.”

“Can I come in..?” He asked slowly. 

“No,” Bucky wheezed. “The petals are everywhere. They're choking me, Steve. I can't breathe.”

“Bucky, if you let me come in-”

“No. I don't want to throw up anymore. I don't want to. Please make it go away.”

Steve sighed and rested his head against the door. “Please, Buck. Let me come in.”

Bucky blankly stared at the door. “Please go away.”

Steve sighed disappointedly and walked away. 

 

________________________________________

Bucky had fallen asleep but quickly woke up to another storm of petals up his throat. They suffocated him; he felt like he was going to die then and there. Bucky felt blood slowly drip down his face, and he wiped it quickly. 

“Bucky?” Bruce called, knocking on the door. “Steve saw a petal, can I check you out?”

Bucky looked down at his bloodstained sheet. There were petals everywhere. “Uh… okay.”

Bruce let himself in, and his gaze softened when he saw how pitiful Bucky looked. “Hi.”

Bucky was about to answer when he began to choke. At first, it was just a cough. Then it was a full flower instead of a bunch of petals. He spit out the flower, seeing how bloodstained it was. 

Bruce frowned. “You're really deep in. Who is it?”

“Doesn't matter,” Bucky murmured. 

“Tell them,” He said sternly. “If it doesn't work out, we can try surgery.”

Bucky nodded and watched Bruce leave. 

________________________________________

Steve sat at the kitchen counter silently, drinking his coffee.

“Hey Steve,” Tony called. “Where's Bucky?”

Steve looked over at Tony for a second, before quickly mumbling something that sounded like “sick”.

“That's too bad,” Tony frowned. “You wanna play chess?” 

Steve nodded eagerly and they began to play chess. 

________________________________________

Bucky gasped, grabbing onto his neck. He couldn't breathe and his vision was black at the edges. The petals flew up his throat; even more blood splattered on his sheet. He wheezed and coughed loudly until Steve heard and rushed in.

Bucky wheezed and smiled sadly at Steve. “I'm going to die,” He confessed quietly. “I'm at peace with that, now.”

Steve’s expression fell and he sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing. How do you lose a best friend? 

Bucky sighed, and then choked on his own blood. “I think you should know who it is, before I die.”

Steve looked up hopefully. 

Bucky rested his head on a pillow, pursing his lips. “It all started at the beginning of the war. We fought so well together. And you always had Peggy to go home to. I felt so bad.”

“There was always something about you that made me go crazy. I love your little quirks, and I want to know everything about you.”

“Everything you do intrigues me. Steve, it’s always been you.”

And then it faded to black.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

 

________________________________________


	2. aaaaaaaaa i love these two they're so cute i can't wveb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! more stucky because irondad is hard

It was a meteor shower, and it was the most beautiful thing that James Buchanan Barnes had ever seen. Besides his best friend, of course. 

They were laying in the grass. Bucky had his hands behind his head, and Steve had his hands crossed on his chest. It was peaceful. For a moment, he could forget that they weren't allowed to love each other. Maybe, just for a little bit, he could hold Steve's hand, or hold him close, like he wanted to so badly. 

Bucky turned his head to see Steve smiling softly up at the stars. This brought a smile to his face, and Steve turned to look at him. They met eyes and just stayed that way. They couldn't do anything more, anyways. 

It was a beautiful scene; two people, clearly in love, underneath the night sky. Watching as the stars crashed to Earth, piercing the sky. He didn't want it to end. In fact, Bucky had never wanted anything more. But it did end. Far too soon. And he had to go back to pretending that he was someone that he wasn't. 

It was painful. And there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters soon :)


	3. stonky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stucky i guess

It was a normal night. The moon was glowing, the white light shining through the small window. Bucky was sprawled out on the couch, Steve on the other side. He was staring at Steve’s lips, trying desperately to tear his gaze away. It wasn't working. 

Steve was asleep, his breathing even. Bucky couldn't help but watch the way his chest rose and fell, realizing the rhythm was something he could watch for hours on end. 

There was a vase on the coffee table that had roses in it. Roses meant love. When Bucky had brought them home, Steve had been so happy to have something to take care of. He'd spent hours tending to them and trying to find a good place to put them. 

Bucky rubbed his eyes, looking at Steve. He was the skinniest punk on the block, and yet he fought everyone. He was probably the weakest kid in New York, but Bucky loved him. With this whole heart and soul. 

He got up, stopping next to Steve. He brushed a blonde lock out of the smaller boy’s face. Bucky picked him up and carried him to their bed, setting him down and slipping in quietly as far from Steve as possible. He needed his space, after all. 

Bucky was hopelessly in love. And Steve would never even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 i love these two so much


	4. sad stucky... because i'm sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benzodiazepines benzodiazepines today you are going to die 🤪

Bucky groaned softly into the concrete. His wound was bleeding- no, gushing onto the street now- so, instead of calling for help, he called Steve. 

A cheerful voice chirped loudly from the other line. “Hey Buck! What's up?”

“I just wanted to call and say how much I love you, Steve,” Bucky coughed. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, concern lacing his voice. “You sound a little strained. Do you need me to come pick you up?”

“Nah,” Bucky said, steadying his voice. “Just a cold or somethin’. I'll get over it.”

Steve sighed, relieved. “So, how’s your day going?”

“Fine,” Bucky lied. “Just wanted to call and share my affection. I'm feeling nice today.”

“That's great!” Steve said cheerily. 

“Steve,” Bucky wheezed. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, Bucky,” Steve asked worriedly. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky said shakily. 

Before Steve could respond, Bucky hung up. 

“Love you, punk” Were his last words as his phone dropped out of his hands onto the concrete beneath him and into a pool of his own blood.


End file.
